Stunt Drive My Heart
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt is a no name Stunt Driver in Hollywood, struggling to make a name for himself. But when he finally gets a chance to work for a big time movie along side the who's who of actors in the action business, he may get more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this thought came to me when I was talking career paths with my friend, Molly, and how I missed my calling with a specific one. How most people I know for some reason don't want their divers license but I was driving before I even had a permit in my Dad's fields in Tennessee. Taking defensive driving courses with a smile on my face. And thus, a fan fiction was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings (for entire story): Alcohol, Possible Drug use (haven't decided), Sexual Situations, Language, etc.

**Chapter 1**

"Fucking Bastards!" The yell was accompanied with the slam of a door, jerking him from his sleep. He could hear his roommate slamming around the apartment. He sat up and ran a hand through his naturally messy black locks and groaned. Obviously work hadn't gone well for his friend.

He rolled out of bed and onto his feet. A quick search helped him locate a pair of black lounge pants and long sleeve black shirt. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes off his nightstand and stuck two in his mouth, lighting them, before dropping the pack and lighter on the nightstand once again and heading out towards the main area and his pissed off roommate.

When he walked out, his friend was in the process of stubbing out a cigarette and crushing his empty pack angrily. He smirked and passed the second lit on under his nose and was rewarded with a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks, B." He plopped down with a sigh after he inhaled deeply.

"Want to tell me what happened, Matt?" He watched his redheaded friend as he pulled out his own chair to take a seat.

"I need a new job." He grumbled. Beyond furrowed his brow in confusion, and Matt shrugged. "I'm done. They did the chase scenes and cut everything else. Hired a 'real' actor for the 'real' acting or whatever." Now Beyond was pissed. Matt had been promised to actually have his name on something this time. Not just in the stunt section. The kid didn't want to be a fancy actor or a star. But he wanted to be known for what he was capable of doing.

"Well, this might make you happy then, at least." Beyond smile and lifted a folder from the table and passed it over to the redhead. Matt took it and flipped it open. His eyes widened a fraction and he fumbled his cigarette when he gasped.

"Are you serious? Don't play with me on this one B, cause it isn't fucking funny!" He demanded. Beyond held his hands up in defense.

"It's not a joke." He laughed roughly with his own cigarette still between his lips. "I know one of the guys on the project. Word is that their main wheel man quit and they need a new one. Production starts soon, so they don't have time to open auditions. But he's having a party on Halloween. So if you're willing to give up our regular tradition of going out and getting wasted and faceless, nameless sex, then we have plans." He smirked across the table.

"As much as I love our traditional plans.." Matt rolled his eyes before letting them settle on the page again. "You think I have a shot at this?" He bit his lip.

_Chasing Justice_ was the who's who of films. L was the great detective. Light was the absolute bad guy you just loved to hate. Misa was the chick who fell for the powers of the dark side but had a dark past that made you feel bad for her. Kiyomi was the bad ass chick that you never had a problem hating. Sayu was the chick that every guy wanted. The chick who could kick ass, but tended to get into trouble because she had morals. Then there was Mello. The one you never knew if he was a good or bad guy until the end. The vigilante that you could just never take your eyes off of. Oh, Matt had a crush on the blond actor. It's too bad he was a straight playboy.

"Matt." Beyond called his name, breaking his musings. His green eyes broke from the pages and pictures collected in the folder, off of the icy blue stare he longed to see in person. "You don't even know how amazing you are at your job. Just be confident on Wednesday, and you'll do great."

~*~line~*~

"Come on Matt, we gotta go!" Beyond called from the living room, tossing a jar of jam he had been snacking on back into the refrigerator and slamming it shut. He heard the thumping of boots and turned to see his roommate walk in.

Matt was dressed relatively normal. His dark wash jeans were skin tights and a plain black t-shirt. Though his black boots he wore less often had more buckles and zippers than usual, though he recognized them from before. His vest was all brown fur to match a set of dog ears that sat in his red hair. Not to mention the spiked collar with D-ring and chain leash. He gave Matt a disbelieving look.

"What? I'm broke, and aside from the ears, I had it all in my closet." He looked back at Beyond and raised his own eyebrow. Beyond looked himself over. He had opted to go with a mad scientist look, complete with head mirror and mask. His Doctor's coat was ever covered in blood.

"What? I'm broke too and I already had it all in my closet." He smiled cheekily. "All of it." He laughed.

"I don't doubt it. I don't even doubt that it already had the blood on it." Matt laughed and turned away, swiping his keys and wallet from the table. "Let's go."

~*~line~*~

Matt felt his nerves sky rocket as they approached the house, no scratch that, the _mansion_ on Halloween. Beyond gave him directions as if by heart to Wammy House.

"B, how the hell are we going to get in here? I'm sure they have a VIP list." Matt said worriedly. Beyond rolled his eyes and groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Just drive up to the gate, Matt." He directed.

"Names." The guard asked stoicly. Matt gave Beyond an annoyed look and the brunette leaned over into his lap.

"Beyond fucking Birthday and Mail fucking Jeevas. And if we aren't on there tell L to get his ass down here so I can fix the problem." He handed the guard his and Matt's IDs he had read and Matt watched the guard roll his eyes, make a few check marks and open the gate, handing them back.

"I can't believe I was on a party list by _L Lawliet._" He marveled. Beyond sat back in his seat as Matt moved the car forward.

"Yeah yeah. So fucking amazing."

"Are you going to tell me how you know him ever?" He asked as he pulled up to the valet.

"Nope." Beyond smiled innocently, chuckling as he watched Matt struggling with handing the valet over his car key for a moment before giving in with a threatening finger gesture. "Come on, Matt. L is waiting for us." He reached over and tugged at Matt's leash and they headed for the massive doors.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really glad you guys like this fic so far! I'm really enjoying it myself! Lol. So, I took a vote on my Facebook.. (YES, if you are friends with me on FB, you get to partake in my asking you opinions on stuff, you get sneak peaks, updates, and opportunities to get one-shots from me. Just look up "Nessa Yume"). Well, they all think I should continue my treat of every 50 reviews gets a one-shot. NOW, know that I write these down and do them as they get to me, but my priority is the main fic itself. After all, that's what you're here reading! Also, you have to be logged into your account so that I can just quickly "reply to reviewer" because I'm VERY busy and if you aren't logged on, I'll just go to #51. Sorry.

RiinaVenecara: Lol, I really hope you do.

Guest: Lol. I know, Idk why I never put that together before, personally! Or for myself! I really feel like I missed a career calling! Lol.

Don't worry, we'll elaborate more on all of those, some sooner than others. And I will do my best to give you guys updates as often as possible!

MelMat: Keep liking it. Lol. ;)

Beloved LCSQUARE: Lol, Thanks. I actually had a conversation with Emily about that before I wrote this. After Molly and me inspired it, I went to Emily and told her I had a new story I had to write. That I just had to decide who knew who. But then I decided I really like how B and Matt are together and went with it. Not that I don't like how I can put B with anyone. But there's just something about those two.. I think it's cause B is the other side of my own personality to my Matt.. Lol. Idk.

CatatonicVanity: Trouble is always good. Lol.

S-AcidRain: Glad to make you happy. Though, I don't think this will be going how you think it will be. But that's a good thing, right?

TheShadows2523: Different in a good way. I'll take it. Lol. Idk why I haven't done this yet.. It's so obvious. Lol.

Carottal: Well, hopefully I don't disappoint you then. Lol. Yeah, it's not very "creative" because it should be an obvious plot to do.. And yet, **personally** I've never seen it done yet. Plus, I like to think that I can add a few twists to please you guys. Starting, NOW! I love working with Matt and BB together. Idk why. It just flows for me easier.

KKChibiChop: Lol. That's good then. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

Matt's eyes were everywhere. L definitely knew how to throw a Halloween party. Not only was the house decked out in decorations, everyone's costumes were spectacular. He suddenly felt very out of place. He felt a tug on his leash and his attention was brought to Beyond as he was led to a set of stairs off to the side that led to balcony that sat over the foyer. VIP.

Beyond pushed his way through the people trying to get into the VIP section, earning quite a few complaints in their wake, all the while tugging on Matt's leash. At the rope, a big burly man stopped them and Beyond just looked past him. Through the crowed, on a black sofa, sat L dressed in a modified Willy Wonka outfit while eating some candy.

"Yo, L!" Beyond yelled, much the bouncer's annoyance. But L did look up, and Matt felt like the room got smaller for an awkward instant. He watched as L smiled slightly before standing and moved towards them. The people behind them cheered and pushed against their backs. "The fuck, man? Move your mountain." Beyond was telling L as he approached.

"It's alright, Aizawa. This is Beyond Birthday, and who I assume is Mail Jeevas?" L turned his gaze on Matt and he felt like he couldn't breath for a second, so he nodded and stuck his hand out to shake L's. L smiled amused and took it for a moment.

"L, I suggest you three move back to the couches unless you plan to go out there for a bit with a guard or you want a riot to start." Aizawa stated. L nodded and motioned for them to follow. Beyond put his arm around Matt to move him forward with him.

"Breathe." Beyond chuckled in his ear. Matt nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down as they continued to walk. L resumed his previous spot on the couch and motioned to two vacant chair near him.

"I reserved them for you." He explained. They thanked him and Beyond shoved Matt into the chair adjacent to L while he sat across from him.

"Ah, Beyond, how have you been, my boy?" An older man approached between L and Matt with a trolly of sweets that L immediately started to grab at. Beyond was immediately on his feet with a genuine smile that Matt wasn't sure he had ever seen the man ever use.

"Watari! I'm good, how are you?" He asked, walking over and giving the man a hug. The old man smiled in return.

"I am well." He assured. "L told me you'd be here, so I took the liberty." He produced a jar of strawberry jam and a spoon, causing Beyond to chuckle as he accepted them.

"You are too good to me." He hugged him once more before taking his seat once again. Watari then turned to Matt.

"And you must be Matt? We were not sure what you like, but if you tell me, I am sure we have it." Watari was smiling. Matt squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, I'm not picky at all." He tried to wave off.

"He likes marshmallows." Beyond kicked him when Watari's smile faded a little. "After any holiday he goes and hits the candy sales to get any of the marshmallow candies for $1 to stock up on them for cheap." Watari smiled again.

"See, we have plenty of those." He placed a big bowl of chocolate covered marshmallow bats and pumpkins. "I have other stuff of which I made myself. I shall make you a tray." Matt went to say it wasn't necessary, but Beyond kicked him again.

"Thank you." He smiled. Watari smiled even bigger and walked away.

"It's his joy. We don't know why. Just show your appreciation and don't let it get to you. Just know it makes him happy." Beyond told him quietly. Matt nodded even though he knew it would take a while to get used to it. He had never has someone 'serve' him.

"So, Matt." L spoke, grabbing his attention. "I've seen your resume. I watched all the movies and scenes you've done. It's definitely impressive." Matt blushed at the compliment.

"If it's so impressive, why is he still stuck as a no name?" Another person spoke, walking up to the group, snapping off a piece of chocolate. The first thing that Matt noticed, was that this person was dressed in red and black leather as Dante from Devil May Cry 3, one of his favorite video games. His torso was bare, and he had Rebellion thrown over his shoulder nonchalantly. His jaw dropped and he was instantly turned on. He didn't know who the guy was, but oh how he wanted him.

"Mello, don't be mean. We all know how hard it can be to break into the business sometimes." L spoke again. Had he said Mello? Matt's eyes grew wide. He looked at Beyond who nodded to him with a smirk, obviously trying not to laugh, knowing what Matt was going through at that moment.

"Look, the guy can't even speak being around all of us." He gestured to the couches. Matt looked around, just noticing that the entire cast of _Chasing Justice_ was sitting around him dressed in various costumes.

"I think he's cute." Sayu winked at him. Everyone else groaned. "I think he's a little overwhelmed. Come on Matt, you need a moment." She spoke, and then Matt realized he was being pulled out of his chair and towards the dance floor.

"What?" He looked around confused. The others just watched on.

"Should I be worried about him?" Beyond asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know. Should you?" L watched him carefully. They all seemed to be watching the pair on the dance floor.

Sayu pulled Matt towards her as she moved to the music. Matt shook off his stupor and slowly started to move with her.

"There you go, so you _can_ dance?" She laughed. Matt laughed nervously back.

"Yeah. Sorry, Just a little crazy. A few days ago I was ready to think I'd never get anywhere and today, I'm at L Lawliet's Halloween party and the entire cast is here. B didn't tell me all of you would be here." Matt explained. Sayu smiled.

"I understand. I was lucky because Light was in it young, so I grew up around it and got in it young myself. So I never had the issue of being shocked. Plus out dad was an actor. They're just messing with you though. Fresh meat and all that." She glanced back at the group.

"I guess I should have expected you all to be here, really." He admitted. Sayu nodded.

"Probably. But in all honesty, if you want them to leave you alone, the person you have to go after is Mello. He doesn't really mean what he says. But if you can't stand up to him, you won't fit in with us. So a word to the wise, don't let him walk all over you." She explained. Matt smiled.

"I really hadn't planned to, I was just caught off guard with his outfit." He admitted. Sayu frowned.

"Gay or gamer?" She asked boldly.

"Both." He smiled sheepishly. She sighed.

"Such is life." She laughed as the song ended. "You ready to face your fate and get the job?"

"I've been ready since I got behind my first wheel." He smirked. She smiled back and led him back to the group.

As they approached again, Beyond noticed the change in Matt and smiled proudly at him before he spoke. He could feel the confidence in him once more and knew what was about to come.

"I do apologize for my behavior. Yeah, it's a little overwhelming meeting you all so suddenly and I should have expected you all to be here. I mean, a few days ago, I thought I'd get no where when they cut my actual scenes and then B sprang this on me, not that I'll complain." He smiled and then faced Mello pointedly, who was lounging on the couch next to L. "But if you don't believe that I have what it takes based on what you've seen in my movies and on paper, then I happen to know that there's a track on this plot of land, so why don't you put me to the test?" He challenged.

"What an interesting proposal." L stated, sipping his sweetened tea. Mello was snapping off a piece of his chocolate, his eyes locked with Matt's.

"Why are you dressed up as a dog?" Mello asked off topic. Matt smirked.

"Besides the fact that I'm broke and can't afford leather and a professional tailor?" Everyone else chuckled as Mello glared. "Why not? It does fit me, after all. I am loyal to a fault to the people I love. But don't let the leash fool you. It's not exactly easy for someone to wrap their hand around it." Mello smirked in return.

"Alright, let's do it, stunt man. Let's see what you got.. Get your car. Beyond knows the way, I'm sure. We'll sneak out back somehow." He stood to face Matt's challenge. Beyond and L shared a smile and shook their heads.

"No worries. B can hang out with you guys. I'll go and make sure they let him out back." Sayu jumped up, grabbed Matt's arm, and rushed off in a hurry leaving the others in a daze.

~*~line~*~ (was so tempted to end it here!)

Sayu kept her head ducked all the way out to the car, rushing straight to the valet. Matt couldn't help but chuckle as they waited for his car to be brought around.

"What?" She hissed. He shrugged.

"Relax more. You look suspicious. At least your a cat, so we look like we're supposed to be together." Matt joked, slipping his arm over her shoulder nonchalantly. Sayu giggled and turned toward him, hiding her face against his chest as they waited.

When his car arrived, she didn't have time to marvel at it as he led her straight to the door, opening it for her to get in. Once she was seated, he proceeded to take his time, moving around the car to check for dents and scratches. Once satisfied with the condition, he got into the drivers seat. Sayu was staring at him with amusement. "What?"

"I can't believe this is your car." She shrugged. "Mello's expecting you to pull around in a piece of shit." She laughed, pointing out what direction for him to go. He revved the engine and smirked at her.

"Well, Mello is in for more than one surprise. I'm good at what I do because I love it." He took off around the house as directed. There were some guards he had to stop at, but Sayu took care of them easily.

Matt saw the curve coming up and smiled to himself, adjusting in his seat. Driving always left him a little excited. "I hope you don't scare easy, Sayu." He winked and turned up his music as his foot grew heavier as he approached the bend, before drifting around the corner with a cry of joy.

"Matt, I hope you're ready to deal with the force that is Mello." Sayu stated as the came around back and the others came into view, a smile on her face.

(~*~line~*~)

As Sayu dragged Matt of, the others gather to head out back.

"Are you guys allowed to just take off?" Beyond asked.

"It's our party. We can do as we please." Mello shrugged, grabbing his stuff and heading towards the back of the house. Everyone followed after him, the last being L and Beyond.

"Don't take it personally." L told him as the began to walk behind the others slowly. "He doesn't take well to change."

"Obviously. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't give Matt a chance because he can't handle a little change. Matt deserves his shot at the big time, and just because he has issues, that chance might get ruined." Beyond grumbled. L chuckled.

"Don't think that way. I already intend to give Matt a shot as long as tonight doesn't turn into a complete disaster. Unfortunately, his part in the movie does have a lot to do with Mello, so he does have to impress him a little at least. They have to at least be able to coexist professionally." L explained.

They headed down a set of stairs at the back of the house that led into the kitchen, then out a set of french doors. A short walk over a field away from the house, and they were on a track waiting.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Misa giggled as time stretched on.

"He is probably having issues with his piece of shit car." Mello said off hand. Beyond snorted.

"I was thinking maybe they got side tracked." Misa giggled again, leading Beyond to snort again.

"Something to say?" Mello glared at him. Beyond just chuckled.

"You guys just have so many assumptions about him and know nothing about him.

"Then please, tell us." Mello deadpanned. Beyond shook his head in annoyance.

"As soon as Matt's car was brought around, he spent every second he could checking it over to make sure valet didn't fuck it up. Inside and out. And even if he was into Sayu at all, which he isn't, he'd be way too distracted by his car to notice any type of pass short of her reaching her hand down his pants. And I don't really think she's _that _forward." Beyond crossed his arms over his chest as he explained.

"How do you know he's not into Sayu? Almost every guy is into Sayu." Misa challenged. Beyond smirked.

"Because I know his type, and she's not it. You want further details, ask him." He pushed back. Then with a sigh, his arms fell. "Look, I know Matt, and any minute, he'll come drifting around that corner, techno music blaring."

It only took about two more minutes before they felt the base vibrating the air around them. Then they heard the music blaring around them before the screech of tires. The sight of Matt's red Chevy Camero drifting around the bend greeted their eyes before it sped right at them, coming to a complete stop right in front of them. The smell of burnt rubber was in the air. Sayu climbed out of the car with a smile on her face as Matt turned down the music and lifted up to sit on his window sill, lighting a cigarette as he sat there.

"Having fun?" Beyond asked him with a smile. Matt smiled back.

"Always, babe." He joked, before turning towards Mello. "So, how exactly would you like to do this?"

Mello smirk at him with a sparkle in his eye that Matt had no idea how to define, "Well, at least your car's not a piece of shit. At least at first glance." Matt smirked back around his cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"Just wait til I open her up." Mello reached up and unbuckled his sheath for Rebellion, and handing it to Sayu who waited eagerly for the custom sword to follow. He then unclasped his red, leather trench coat and slipped it off, adding it to the pile, Sparta following last. Matt swallowed. Of course Mello would have to do the shirtless Dante. It was bad enough to catch glimpses of his abs and chest with the trench on, now his entire torso was exposed to his eyes.

Mello's smirk only deepened. He could feel the intensity coming off the red head. This would be fun for him. "Lets see what you've got then." The blond stepped forward and slid into the vacant passenger seat.

"Behave, Mello!" L called out as Matt slid back into his seat. Mello flashed him an devilish smile before turning to the driver next to him.

"Just follow the course. Pull out all the stops. Once around to get familiar, and then we'll go two more times with some action. Non stop." Matt wanted to shiver at the idea Mello had of action, but he returned the smirk instead and lit a new cigarette after flicking his spent one out the window.

"Hold on." Was the only warning Mello got before Matt turned up the volume once again and shifted into gear, peeling out.

Mello didn't want to admit that he was slightly impressed with Matt's driving as he spun around the course in his first lap. He hugged his turns and shifted gears like the professional Beyond made him out to be.

The course was a lot longer than Matt had thought it would be. The plot of land was misleading. Instead of just a flat expanse, it dipped with hills and threaded through a woodland area. It was impressive to say the least, and he was having the time of his life.

When they passed their collection of friends, the atmosphere shifted. There was an air of mischief around Mello, and Matt pushed on. The blond smirked and began to lift up.

"It's your job to not kill me, remember that." Mello said before holding up a set of guns that looked like Dante's Ebony and Ivory. Matt cocked a brow at him, but the blond just shifted to sit outside of the window. Matt's eyes went wide as he heard a shot ring out, noticing the targets in the trees. Mello was mad.

Instead of focusing on the sanity of his passenger, Matt shifted his focus back to the course, making it as smooth as possible without losing any skill. He was conscious to the shots ringing around them, but blocked them out.

"Ok, impressive so far." Mello said as he slid back into the car. Matt drifted around a corner, coming back around to their friends. He could tell Beyond was smirking even as he sped past. "Lets see what else you can handle."

Mello was suddenly right next to him, slipping his fingerless gloves off his hands as he slid over. Matt tensed as he felt a hand move up his bare arm, the other shifting over his thigh to the inside.

"W-what are you doing?" He choked out around his cigarette. Mello smirked and plucked the stick from his mouth, taking a drag himself before tossing it out Matt's window.

"Testing your concentration." His voice was husky in Matt's ear, sending an electric shock down his spine to his groin. "And if my suspicions are correct, I'm better to test it than Sayu is." He nibbled on Matt's ear lobe.

Mello's hand moved up and down Matt's chest a few times before going back to the inside of his thigh, inching up slowly. When he finally cupped Matt's erection, he smirked and chuckled in Matt's ear, only solidifying his problem. "Yeah, I thought so." They hit a straight away and Mello pulled Matt into an intense kiss for the short sprint.

Matt couldn't help the groan that rumbled through his chest and came out of his mouth into the kiss. It was just too good to be true. But then the turn was coming up and Mello broke the kiss, but kept his lips ghosting over Matt's jaw. Matt shifted gears and took the turn a little hard, but more than successfully.

Mello hummed his approval and started to massage Matt through his jeans, "Very good." He whispered, continuing his actions. Matt's breathing picked up and he swerved for a second, but easily caught himself. Mentally, he shook his head and made sure he put his focus on the road.

Mello's hands seemed to be _everywhere _though. Tugging his hair, over his chest, his thighs, and applying pressure to his straining cock. He wasn't sure how he was keeping it together.

When the last bend came around, Matt was both very happy he made it, and yet at the same time, disappointed. The temptation to take the track once more overwhelmed him, but he was quickly stopped by the blond's words, "This is our stop, Matty. You've done good, so don't blow it."

As the others came back into view, Mello was suddenly on his side of the car once again, putting his gloves back on. Matt skidded to a halt and melted back into his seat, shifting his eyes to Mello. Blue eyes bore into him for a moment before the blond slipped out of the car with a smirk.

Beyond could tell that something was off with his best friend when he didn't immediately pop out of the car with his cocky attitude. Instead, he sat there and lit another cigarette. He took a few drags before slowly getting out of the car himself.

"You ok?" Beyond asked him. Matt stood behind his car for a minute, adjusting himself before walking out to meet the others.

"I'm great." He smiled widely.

"Well, it seems this was a successful evening for you, Matt." L came over. "Congratulations. You start Monday. 6 am." He handed him an envelope full of schedules, details, and paperwork.

"Wow." Matt was speechless. "I mean, I knew I was confident in my driving, but this is _real_." He looked back up at L who smiled softly in return.

"It's very real. Inside the packet is a contract for you to look over. Beyond will be helping you, I assume as he's your agent. As long as there are no issues, bring it on Monday signed with all the other required documents. If there is an issue, then my contact information is inside as well, though I'm sure Beyond already knows how to contact me." His wide eyes shifted to Beyond.

"That I do." Beyond smirked. L nodded.

"Then, I must get back to my party. You're welcome to join us if you like. Beyond, your room is still there if you find yourselves unable to travel safely. If not, then it was a pleasure. I'll be seeing you on Monday." L told Matt before looking back at Beyond. "Beyond, it was great seeing you again." His soft smile was there once again.

"You too, L." Beyond replied. L then turned and headed back to his house.

"Hey, just because you got the job, don't think that means you can slack off on set or anything." Mello spoke, once again wearing the rest of his outfit.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Matt smiled at him innocently.

"I'm not opposed to testing you when I feel like it either." Mello's eyes burned with their secret and a threat to not tell anyone the details of his "test". Matt nodded.

"I look forward to it." Mello turned and followed L, the others slowly drifting after them.

Sayu came over and pulled Matt into a hug, whispering in his ear, "Just be careful with him. For both our sakes." She pulled away and winked at him before following after the others. "I hope to see you guys inside!" She called out over her shoulder before catching up to Mello.

"Are we going back in?" Beyond asked Matt. The red head laughed, putting his papers in a brief case in his trunk before locking up his car.

"If for nothing else than to get you laid, yeah." Matt started to walk after the group, Beyond next to him.

"Me? What about you, Mr. Popularity?" Beyond's laugh always sounded menacing.

"What? Sayu? You know I'm gay." Matt role his eye.

"I was thinking more about the sex god in leather you're so into." Beyond smirked at his friend, teasing him for his long infatuation with the actor. Matt was able to catch himself and snort.

"Mello? He hates me." He laughed, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling for keeping a secret from his best friend. "Now you though.. You gotta tell me the story with you and L so we can get you into his pants." He laughed even harder as Beyond looked at him surprised.

"It's nothing, Matt. We grew up together and are just familiar. That's it." He said. Matt rolled his eyes but didn't press the issue.

"Whatever you say, B."

A/N: Long enough chapter for you guys? I was tempted to cut it off a few times, but I thought it's either be cruel or it would be REAL short, or leave the next chapter REAL short. So you got a nice long one! For Christmas this year I decided to update ALL my ongoing fics AND write a one-shot! Happy Holidays!

PS.. I opened up a challenge on FB that no one has been able to answer yet.. Can you name all the Death Note literature? (Not as easy as it sounds). If you can, I'll give you a one-shot!

Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


End file.
